The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a latching module mounting system for mounting a latching module to a component that couples to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many IHSs includes component bays that may allow a variety of different components to be coupled to and/or removed from the IHS depending on the requirements of the user. For example, some IHSs include media component bays that allow media components such as Optical Disk Drives (ODDs) to be coupled to the IHS when the user would like to use optical disks with the IHS, and removed from the IHS when the user would either like to use a different media component or reduce the weight of the system. The coupling of these components to the IHS raises a number of issues.
Conventionally, a latching module is added to the component that is operable to be actuated to either hold the component in the IHS or allow the component to be removed from the IHS. However, these latching modules require a mounting structure that necessitates the customization of the component in order to provide the appropriate features that allow the mounting structure to be coupled to the component. The customization of the component in order to allow the mounting of the latching module increases the costs of the component.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved latching module mounting system.